


the mechanic

by i_was_human, TsukiDragneel (i_was_human)



Series: Danganronpa Birthday Oneshots [29]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Canon Compliant, Despair Era (Dangan Ronpa), Despair Soda Kazuichi, Gen, Happy Birthday Soda Kazuichi, possibly???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 18:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/i_was_human, https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/TsukiDragneel





	the mechanic

The Mechanic pauses in his work, wiping a bead of sweat off his brow. He hasn't seen the sun in years (but then, neither has anyone else) thanks to these despair-inducing contraptions, but it's _all_ going to be worth it.

"Oh my _god_!" his on-screen leader squeals, hands pressed together in a mockery of prayer. "That's _incredible_ , Kashuichi!"

"Kazuichi," he lazily corrects, tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth as he tightens a bolt. "Thank you, Miss Enoshima!"

"Aww, come _on_ , Kapuichi!" Junko coos, squeezing Monokuma tighter. "Just call me Junko!"

His eyebrow twitches at the mispronunciation, but the utter _bliss_ of knowing he's barely worthy to lick her shoe, and is _still_ allowed to do this for her... it's _exhilarating_.

"Do you like it?" he asks, a dog begging for scraps of approval. He gestures to the complicated machine - a jar of sorts, with numerous spears encircling it. 

The perfect punishment for Makoto Naegi.

"It's perfect!" Junko squeals, leaning closer to the camera. "You never let me down, Chapuichi!"

"Thank you, Miss Junko," he replies, a demented smile crawling onto his face.

How despair-inducing.


End file.
